


No Matter What

by Lunan95



Series: Red vs Blue - Fictlets 2019 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Season/Series 6 (Red vs Blue), Red vs Blue Fictober 2019, church is just mentioned, grif comforts quincy, grif is a good big brother figure, simmons and sarge has brief cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Post-Season 6.Quincy had grieved since they came to Valhalla, it turned her sick literally and after he fever breaks, she still doesn't leave her bed.Grif is all for staying in bed as much he'd want, but something is wrong with their usually energic and annoying dumbass Quincy. He knows something else must've happened than Church dying again.He and Quincy are great friends and he cares about her a lot.No matter what.First part of my "Red vs Blue" Fictober 2019.





	No Matter What

Quincy cried.

Her memories of a mom and dad, living on a farm on Earth. Going in school at a rustic, small town. Playing softball, winning trophies and taking the team to the next state.

Fake. All of them!

They weren't real, she weren't real!

Simmons sighed. "Aren't you gonna get out of bed?" He asked for the third time that morning, their youngest Red has been in her bunkbed since three days. Her fever had broken 24 hours ago, but she still didn't moved out of bed.

"I don't want to." Quincy mumbled.

"Please, you have been in bed for days now." He sighed. "I know you're upset about Church being dead, but it has happened before-"

"You don't get it!" Quincy shouted at him as she sat up aburtly in the bed, her green eyes flashed of anger and they were redrimmed, evidence of how much she has cried in the past few days. "Church is gone! He's dead!"

Simmons looked a little surprised and thought about the times Caboose has "teamkilled" Church before, the Blue guy didn't exactly died in the normal way. "Um...do you mean for now-"

"No, forever!" She yelled at him. "He's gone forever! The fucking emp or whatever Washington set off, it destroyed him! He'll never come back, never!"

Quincy threw herself onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow and cried worse.

Simmons sighed. He really should've seen this coming. Yes, it was been strange that Church seemed to keep dying and then come back for some weird reason. It weren't logical or made sense.

He knew that when someone died, it was permanent. No ghosts or anything. You never came back, it was over. Finito. 

Maybe Washington was right when he claimed that Church were an AI, back at Command. But there were nothing they could do about it now, Church were truly gone forever now and Quincy grieved. 

Suddenly it made sense why she had cried to days, causing her a fever and now, she refused to leave her bed.

He'd normally blame Grif for the latter problem, he did influence Quincy pretty well. But even Grif was worried for her and he rarely worried for anything, he were very laid-back for drama.

In this case, this was a Red Team drama.

* * *

"It's Church. He's gone." Simmons said as he placed the untouched bowl of Lucky Charms on the counter.

Sarge scoffed, he never cared about the Blues unless they were dead or attacked them. Or if a big, dangerous threat were gonna kill them all and they had to work together again. "Ah, that Bluetard will be back again. He keeps dyin' and comin' back, that dirtbag. And corrupin' my best soldier!"

"No, he's dead-dead." Simmons shook his head. "The EMP destroyed him. Looks like Church weren't a human like he thought."

"You mean the emp?" Grif asked. 

Simmons growled for himself. "Yes, the fucking emp or whatever. Church is gone, that's why she doesn't move from her bed."

It was the first time the kitchen were suddenly quiet.

* * *

Grif had liked Church. 

Sure, they guy was annoying with his pining for that murder chick Tex and bitched about everything. But he didn't deserved to die and...not coming back.

Church once called him "clever son of a bitch". Grif instantly took that as a compliment, despite the Blue tried to take it back. But they did got along well. Once they drank some of that vodka bottle Grif had found in their monthly food supply and shared it, bitching about their bullshit.

And they shared some time in that jail at Sidewinder. Church hadn't been such a bad guy, once you got to know him.

Quincy seemed to taken a big liking to him.

And now, Church were dead forever.

Grif wasn't the type to go comfort sad squirts over a dead Blue guy or comforting people at all. He was a man of simple pleasures, living in comforts that consisted of naps, snacks and pizza.

But a sad Quincy were most likely to starve herself to death and that won't do.

He hated that it had come to this, Grif muttered something for himself as he kicked the door and let it swung open. 

"_GO_ away, Simmons!" Quincy snapped, not bothering to lift her face off the pillow.

"Yeah, that would work if I was a ass-kissing nerd." Grif snorted and closed the door, no need to share some audience. "Look...I know about Church. Simmons told us."

Quincy turned to look at him, her eyes were still red and worn from all the tears. "Bet he did..." she muttered bitterly. "He's dead."

"I know." Grif said, he sat down at a chair by the bed. He didn't wanted to do this, but she needs to get it in her head and stop giving up, damn it. She never gave up, she weren't a quitter.

"He's never coming back!" Quincy threw out.

Grif sighed. "I know."

Quincy's eyes were filled of tears and her lower lip trembled. "Grif...Church is dead because...because he sacrificed himself!" She sobbed out and buried her face in her hands, shoulders shook as she hiccuped.

Grif leaned towards and embraced her, letting her know wordlessly that he was there.

He cared.

Too much, if someone asked.

Quincy welcomed the hug and cried in his shoulder until she ran out of tears, feeling better about it.

"Remember I said I was from Wisconsin?" Quincy mumbled, her grief had finally subdued. 

"What about it?"

"It's not real." She confirmed. "I-I found my file in Command and when I saw it...all my memories flooded back. I didn't had a family, I never had. Tex saved me when I was a baby, I was the only survivor of a massacred human colony."

Grif froze.

"My mom did only live long enough to tell my Tex to save me, she died of blood loss." Quincy continued, she needed to tell someone. She couldn't live with all the information in her head, stuck in the mind and driving her insane. "She took me to Freelancer, I was raised in a military program and...well, I did something and I got assigned to Blood Gulch."

Grif never interrupted her once until she were done. "How did you get fake memories then?"

"They implanted them into me." Quincy said, she let go of Grif and looked down. Grif hated that look on her face, their lovable dumbass looked so defeated and sad. The big brother instinct that rested within him, rose. "I did something they hated. I was just trying to save someone and they punished me by driving me insane in a simulation, stuck in a loop. When I woke up, I had forgotten everything and they lied to me who I was."

"...that's rough." Grif sighed, he were feeling pretty pissed off at the assholes who did that to her. "Well, fuck. Who would've guessed?"

"I don't know who I am anymore." Quincy said.

Nope, not having that. "I already know who you are, Quince." Grif scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring lighthearted at her. "You're our stupid, pop-culture-referencing and Kit Kat-loving dumbass Quincy of this shitty Red army. You're not someone else."

"I was a Freelancer before." Quincy protested.

"Duh, that was then. Not now." Grif rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that, I like you as you are now. No matter what."

Quincy stared at him with widen eyes, green eyes lit up when she realized he didn't thought lesser of her. Grif didn't cared if she was a Freelancer or whatever. Whatever her past was, it had no importance to the present.

"No matter what..." She repeated his words and for the first time in days, she began to smile again. "Grif?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Grif smirked. "And this is why I always keep extra stashes of Oreos on me." He declared as he dug out a roll of Oreos from his pockets, sharing them with her.

Simmons would be mad at them, ruining their meals with snacks. But how did that matter? They had each others' backs.

No matter what.


End file.
